Parce qu'un seul évènement peut faire changer bien des choses
by laura.dreamsmachineevents
Summary: Fanfiction basée sur Olicity et sur la suite possible de l'épisode 2x06. Attention SPOILERS. Après la Russie, les relations entre Oliver et Felicity sont tendues mais lorsque Felicity se retrouve dans une situation dangereuse, les choses ne sont plus vraiment ce qu'elles sont.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde ! =-) Comme promis dans mon autre fiction, je me lance sur un one-shot, voir une fiction plus longue si vous aimez. Je repars de l'épisode 6 de la saison 2 donc attention aux spoilers pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore vu cet episode. j'ai repris les choses à ma facon en esperant que ca vous plaise. S'il vous plait, donnez moi vos avis, savoir si je continues ou pas. Bien sur, je continues en parrallele l'autre fiction, je ne l'abandonne pas :) Bonne lecture à tous et j'attends vos retours =D Tres bonne fin de soiree à tous ! Laura.

**Chapitre 1 : **

** « Le souvenir de nos erreurs est notre plus fidèle compagnon » **

**Point de vue d'Oliver :**

Il y a de ces moments dans la vie où vous commettez des erreurs. Tout le monde est confronté à cela à un moment ou à un autre dans sa vie. Et je peux déjà entendre d'ici ce que vous vous dites « Tout le monde commet des erreurs ». Je répondrai sans doute à cela que vous avez raison. Mais il y a un mais. J'ai toujours considéré qu'il y avait deux types d'erreurs. La première catégorie regroupe toutes les petites erreurs sans importance que vous commettez tous les jours mais qui n'ont et n'auront pas d'incidence réelle sur votre vie. Quant aux autres, celles là ont un impact différent et bien plus important sur votre futur. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais dans cette deuxième catégorie. Parce que je considérais que notre séjour en Russie et tout ce qui s'était passé là-bas dépassait de loin le stade de simple « erreur ». Bien sûr, vous pouvez toujours essayer de vous trouver des excuses, plus ou moins valables. Dans mon cas ? J'avais songé à toutes les excuses possibles. 1) Que ce qui s'était produit avec Isabel n'était pas uniquement ma faute. 2) Que la quantité d'alcool que j'avais ingurgité ce soir là avait fait en sorte que. 3)Que l'inquiétude et le stress de cette mission m'avait conduit à faire des choses que je ne voulais pas faire. Mais vous avez beau essayer de vous trouver toutes les excuses possibles, ça ne marche pas. Parce que ce qui s'était passé était ma faute. Il était temps que j'admette ça.

J'imagine que les choses auraient étés moins compliquées si tout cela était resté uniquement dans MON esprit, avec MES remords. Mais que je le veuille ou non, il ne s'agissait plus seulement de moi et encore moins d'Isabel. Il s'agissait d'ELLE. Felicity. Depuis notre retour, les choses étaient devenues compliquées entre nous. Tension. Voilà le seul mot que je pouvais donner pour exprimer ce par quoi nous étions en train de passer elle et moi. Le jour suivant notre retour, je l'avais retrouvé dans son bureau, occupé à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier. J'étais passé devant son bureau et elle avait pris soin de ne pas relevé les yeux vers moi, ignorant mon passage. J'aurais voulu m'arrêter, m'approcher assez près d'elle pour la forcer à me regarder et lui dire quelque chose, trouver simplement quelques mots pour lui faire comprendre à quel point j'étais désolé, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je regrettais tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait. Parce que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. A dire vrai, j'avais peur. Peur de me confronter une nouvelle fois au regard qu'elle m'avait porté à l'hôtel. Mélange de tristesse et de déception.

Depuis des jours, la vie au bureau, lorsque nous prétendions tous vivre une vie banale, était différente. Je ne l'entendais plus débiter une multitude de phrases lorsqu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec moi, je ne l'entendais plus non plus refuser obstinément d'apporter un café lorsque je recevais des visites. Non. Au contraire. La seule chose que j'entendais était le bruit de ses doigts sur le clavier au fur et à mesure qu'elle tapait et dans le pire des cas, le silence. Juste un silence lourd et insoutenable. Elle apportait les cafés sans rechigner ni sans m'accorder un regard, souriant juste timidement à mon invité du jour puis ressortait de la pièce en refermant la porte. Ca s'arrêtait là. Et quand je m'étais risqué à entrer dans son bureau pour lui demander de poster du courrier ou de reporter un rendez-vous, la réponse était toujours la même « Bien ». Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, nous allions, non, j'ALLAIS devoir mettre un terme à cette situation et lui parler. Seul à seule.

**Point de vue de Felicity : **

Depuis des jours et des jours, je m'appliquais soigneusement à éviter Oliver. Je me contentais de faire mon travail, pour Oliver Queen ou pour le justicier. C'était tout. Pour autant, malgré tout ce que j'avais ressenti ce jour là, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à quitter Queen Consolidated. Pour une raison que j'ignorais. Enfin non, pas exactement. Je savais pourquoi je ne le faisais pas. Parce que malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul et malgré le fait que j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire, je n'arrivais pas à le détester et mes sentiments finissaient toujours par prendre le dessus sur moi. Voilà pourquoi je l'évitais. Et l'autre raison qui me poussait à agir comme le faisais était qu'à chaque fois que je croisais son regard, c'était la Russie et tout ce qui s'y était produit qui me revenait en mémoire. Je me revoyais toquer innocemment à la porte, je revoyais le regard surpris et à la fois gêné d'Oliver lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte et puis ELLE, sortir de la chambre en me jetant un regard triomphant, sa robe moulante à souhait encore défaite dans le dos. A ce moment là, la seule chose que j'avais trouvé à dire fut quelque chose comme « ce qui se passe en Russie reste en Russie ». J'avais menti. Parce que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas oublier aussi facilement ce que j'avais vu et encore moins oublier le sentiment que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais compris, cette impression que mon coeur était en train de se briser. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraitre. Parce que si j'avais pu avoir des doutes auparavant, il était évident qu'Oliver ne partageait pas les sentiments que j'avais pour lui. C'était tout moi ça. Bien joué Felicity. Il a fallu que tu choisisse l'homme le plus inaccessible de la Terre.

Je m'étais débrouillée pour ne pas le croiser. Ni dans les bureaux, ni dans l'ascenseur et quand nous nous rejoignions au QG, je prenais soin de ne lui parler qu'en cas de nécessité. Pour lui expliquer les choses. Si je ne donnais aucunes informations, je l'écoutais parler avec Diggle, tout en tentant avec plus ou moins de succès de me concentrer sur mon travail. D'ailleurs, le travail était devenu ma priorité numéro un. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps au QG à faire des recherches, à formater tout ce que je pouvais formater sur les ordinateurs. Tout ça pour ne pas me retrouver dans l'un de ces moments où vous commencez à penser à la seule chose à laquelle vous ne voulez absolument penser. Trouver le sommeil commençait à devenir une tâche difficile et pour tout avouer, je ne voulais pas dormir, pas si ça signifiait prendre le risque de rêver d'Oliver Queen. Mais tout cela n'allait pas durer.

Le jour où tout a commencé à basculer, je m'étais rendue au Verdant pour faire des recherches. Encore. Les cernes commençaient à s'accumuler sous mes yeux, j'en avais bien conscience et en plus de ça, bien que le fait d'être malade ne rentrait pas dans mes habitudes, je me sentais étrange. Quoi de mieux qu'une grippe en plus, hein ? Lorsque j'étais arrivée, Diggle m'avait jeté un de ses regards qu'il me lançait depuis des jours et des jours. Il ne comprenait sans doute pas. La Russie était restée entre Oliver et moi, enfin si l'on peut dire, et Diggle n'était en rien au courant de ce qui s'était produit. Et je ne voulais définitivement pas qu'il l'apprenne. Concentrée sur l'ordinateur, je portais soudain ma main contre ma tempe en même temps qu'une douleur s'y propageait. Je sentis Diggle m'observer et tournai la tête vers lui sans dire un mot;

- Tu devrais te reposer, me dit-il simplement en me désignant le canapé. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Le regard qu'il me lança me dissuada de le contredire. En soupirant, je me levais, vacillant sur mes pieds et me dirigea vers le canapé. J'imagine que je du m'endormir dés que je m'étais retrouvée en position allongée. Je m'en rendis compte lorsque je me retrouvais dans un rêve étrange. Je ne saurais pas exactement dire en quoi il consistait mais je me souviens juste de ce sentiment d'insécurité mêlé à de la peur, comme si quelqu'un m'observait contre mon gré. Je ne sais pas exactement non plus combien de temps j'étais restée dans cet état de semi-conscience mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'on me réveilla brusquement. Me redressant sur le canapé, la première chose que je vis fût Oliver qui se tenait face à moi, une main sur mon épaule, le regard soucieux. Dés que fus suffisamment consciente pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait justement d'Oliver, je me relevais du canapé, dégageant sa main de mon épaule par la même occasion et m'éloigna de lui sans dire un mot. Ca aurait pu fonctionné s'il ne m'avait pas attraper par l'avant bras pour me retenir. Je fermais les yeux, refusant de croiser son regard.

- Rentre chez toi, Felicity.

- Je vais très bien, répliquais-je d'un ton froid.

-Tu es brulante de fièvre. Rentre et repose toi.

J'ignorais sa remarque, dégageait mon bras de sa main et fis quelques pas avant d'atteindre le siège devant les ordinateurs. Au moment précis ou j'allais m'attarder sur le clavier, Oliver fit tourner le siège pour que je me retrouve face à lui.

-Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Je veux que tu rentre, prends quelques jours et repose toi !

- J'ai du travail ! tentais-je de protester en portant une nouvelle fois ma main contre ma tête quand une douleur plus forte que les précédentes comprima ma tête.

Contre toute attente, j'entendis vaguement Oliver demander à Diggle de me reconduire chez moi. Je me relevais, trop vite, pris mon sac et m'apprêtait à partir;

- Je peux conduire et je...

Au moment ou je me tournais vers Oliver, je sentis ma tête tourner, comme engourdie et tandis que j'essayais vainement de faire quelques pas, j'eus la désagréable impression que mon corps refusait obstinément d'obéir aux ordres que mon cerveau semblait lui donner. J'entendis la voix d'Oliver au loin;

-Felicity ? Tout va bien ? Hé !

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre et avant que je ne comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, je sentis mon corps s'effondrer au sol. La dernière chose que je vis avant de perdre connaissance fût Oliver qui se précipitait vers moi en appelant mon nom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je vous remercies tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que la fiction vous plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant:) Laissez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre, ça ne fera que m'aider pour la suite:) Merci encore à tous ! Laura**

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Point de vue de Felicity :**

Lorsque je repris connaissance, je me retrouvais allongée sur la longue table métallique au centre de la pièce, une couverture déposée sur moi. Vous ai-je déjà dit que je détestais cette table ? A chaque fois que je la voyais, elle me rappelait inlassablement ce jour où j'avais été plus ou moins forcée d'assister Diggle à soigner la blessure par balle d'Oliver. Eurk. Tournant la tête sur le côté, je perçus Diggle et Oliver à l'autre bout de la pièce qui discutaient à voix basse. Malgré mes efforts, je n'avais jamais été une pro dans l'art de lire sur les lèvres et je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire. Leurs regards à tous les deux se tournèrent vers moi lorsque je fis une tentative pour bouger. En une fraction de seconde, ils furent tous les deux à mes côtés.

-Hé...commença Oliver, comment tu te sens ?

Il parlait avec cette voix douce qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser lorsqu'il était inquiet et si la situation n'avait été aussi compliquée avec lui en ce moment, j'aurais sûrement été touchée par son inquiétude. Ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. J'étais bornée, et ridicule, je l'admets, mais je refusais qu'il prétende se soucier de moi après... après CA.

Ca va, répondis-je d'un ton plus froid que je le souhaitais au départ.

Je tentais de me relever, sans succès. Le moindre muscle de mon corps semblait tendu et incroyablement lourd. Et malgré tous les efforts que je semblais faire, me relever seule semblait être une tâche impossible à réaliser. Si c'était ça être malade, je refusais catégoriquement de l'être. Pas question. Et surtout pas maintenant, la situation était déjà bien assez compliquée.

-Aide-moi, demandais-je, en tournant la tête vers Diggle.

Son regard croisa celui d'Oliver. De l'incompréhension et de la surprise. Voilà ce que je pouvais lire sur son visage. Pourtant il ne dit rien et se rapprocha simplement de moi en marmonnant un « bien sûr » puis passa une main autour de mes épaules pour me relever doucement. Une fois le buste relevé, je fus capable de dégager mes jambes pour me mettre en position assise. Diggle m'observait, anxieux. Je tournais la tête vers lui et lui adressai un sourire, lui faisant comprendre d'un signe de la tête qu'il pouvait me lâcher. Ma tête tournait encore et je priais pour ne pas reperdre connaissance maintenant. Surtout PAS maintenant. Sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête, je savais qu'Oliver m'observait mais il ne dit rien. Je le vis juste partir en direction des ordinateurs et rassembler mes affaires, en commençant par mon sac.

-Oliver, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Il ne me répondit rien avoir de m'avoir rejoint. `

Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

L'hôpital ?! Non, hors de question. C'était peut-être enfantin et complètement stupide, mais j'avais toujours détesté ça, depuis que j'étais enfant, des mauvais souvenirs j'imagine. Et la simple idée de voir toutes ces personnes en blouse blanche, ces aiguilles et autres instruments dont je connaissais pas l'utilité suffit pour me faire paniquer complètement.

-Non ! Répliquais-je aussitôt.

-Felicity ! Tu as perdu connaissance et tu es restée près de 40 minutes inconsciente et apparemment ça n'était pas que passager me dit-il en me désignant.

Non sans m'assurer au préalable que mes jambes me porteraient, je me laissais glisser de la table pour me mettre debout devant lui , lui offrant la preuve que je tenais debout et que j'allais bien, enfin, en quelque sorte.

-Oliver, ce n'est rien, d'accord ? Je suis sûrement...fatiguée et j'ai sûrement manger quelque chose qui n'est pas passé. C'est tout. Inutile de s'inquiéter pour rien !

J'aurais apprécié avoir le soutien de Diggle mais ça ne se passa comme je l'aurais voulu.

Il a raison Felicity, ça pourrait être quelque chose de sérieux. Tu devrais y aller, juste pour vérifier que tout va bien.

Je n'irais pas. C'est ma vie et je suis libre de décider !

Je vis Oliver soupirer et poser mes affaires sur la table à mes côtés.

Un seul problème encore et j'y emmène, que tu le veuilles ou non, cru-t-il bon d'ajouter.

J'hochais la tête sans rien ajouter d'autre. Il était parfaitement inutile d'essayer de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Ca ne finirait qu'en dispute entre lui et moi et inutile de préciser qu'avoir une dispute en ce moment risquerait de rendre les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Si tu refuses d'y aller, laisse-moi au moins prélever un peu de ton sang. Je connais quelqu'un au labo qui pourrait nous donner les résultats d'ici demain. Tout le monde serait rassuré, me dit Diggle en se rapprochant de moi.

D'accord, finis-je par accepter non sans m'être assurée au préalable que je pourrais rentrer chez moi ensuite.

Diggle me fit installer sur la table à nouveau et prépara le matériel nécessaire sous l'oeil d'Oliver. Je m'assurais de ne pas croiser son regard parce que je savais très bien ce qu'il pensait. Que je ne devrais pas faire ça, que je devrais être à l'hôpital en ce moment pour m'assurer que j'étais en parfaite santé. Et à sentir les regards soucieux qu'il ne cessait de me porter, je savais qu'il était beaucoup plus inquiet pour moi que je ne l'étais. Diggle me dit de ne pas regarder lorsqu'il fit glisser l'aiguille dans mon bras. Je tâchais de penser à autre chose. Penser à tout sauf à l'aiguille dans mon bras et à Oliver. Deux choses auxquelles je refusais de penser en ce moment. Dés que ce fut terminé, il me laissa me relever et je commençais déjà à prendre mes affaires pour partir. C'était sans compter sur Oliver, qui insista pour que Diggle et lui me ramènent chez moi.

**Point de vue d'Oliver :**

J'avais insisté pour que nous la reconduisions chez elle. A ma surprise, elle accepta sans chercher à dire qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Le trajet fût plus dur que je ne le pensais au départ. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que la tension qui existait bel et bien entre nous depuis des jours était confinée dans la voiture. Aucuns de nous deux ne disaient quoi que ce soit, bien que j'aurais voulu le faire, mais la présence de Diggle rendait la chose impossible. Quant à Diggle, il n'était pas dupe de la situation et ne cessait de me regarder de cette façon étrange, qui me laissait parfaitement comprendre qu'il savait que quelque chose se passait entre Felicity et moi. Dés que je croisais son regard, je tournais la tête de l'autre côté, pour être sûr de ne pas devoir donner d'explication . Mais soyons honnêtes, je ne faisais que retarder l'inévitable. Lorsque nous étions arrivés devant chez elle, je m'attendais à l'entendre descendre à peine la porte fermée mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de ça, je la retrouvais lovée sur le siège arrière. Je me penchais pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais Diggle m'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

Elle va bien Oliver, elle dort.

Il avait raison. Je décidais de ne pas la réveiller et je demanda à Diggle de se garer avant de sortir de la voiture et d'ouvrir la portière arrière. Je me glissa à l'intérieur de la voiture et passa une main sous ses jambes, l'autre dans son dos pour la sortir du véhicule. Elle gémit quelques secondes, tournant la tête contre moi sans se réveiller. Je l'observais dormir contre moi et me demandais ce qui se serait passé si elle avait ouvert les yeux à ce moment là. Ce genre de questions ne m'aurait même pas traversé l'esprit une semaine plus tôt parce que si ça avait du arrivé plus tôt, je n'aurais pas été inquiet à propos du fait qu'elle puisse se réveiller dans mes bras. Parce qu'avant, elle aurait sûrement débiter une phrase qu'elle seule pouvait inventer et qui m'aurait fait sourire. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. En prenant soin de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques qui puissent la réveiller, j'entrais dans l'immeuble et quelques minutes plus tard, je l'avais déposée dans son lit en remontant les couvertures sur elle. J'étais resté quelques secondes à l'observer, en repensant à tout ce que j'allais devoir lui dire une fois que tout cela serait terminé, et puis je sortis de son appartement.

**Point de vue de Felicity : **

Au matin, je m'étais levée sans trop de mal, enfin, si « sans trop de mal » signifiait quand même avoir les muscles raidis dés le matin. Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de la veille, pas après que nous ayons quitté le Verdant à bord de la limousine des Queen. Je m'étais réveillée le matin dans mon lit, dans mon appartement. C'est tout ce que je savais jusque là. Lorsque j'avais mis hors du lit, je pensais sincèrement que tous les évènements de la veille n'avaient étés que passager. Je me trompais. Je le compris dés le moment où j'observa mon reflet dans le miroir. En plus de la difficulté à me déplacer et de mon mal de tête qui ne s'arrêtait pas, des plaques rouges avaient commencées à apparaître sur ma peau, de la base de mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine. Génial. En plus d'une intoxication alimentaire, il fallait que je cumule les choses avec une allergie. Vraiment génial. Ne souhaitant pas rester chez moi pour ne pas finir devant la télé avec une boite de glace entre les mains, je décidais de partir au Verdant et je pris soin de mettre une écharpe autour de mon cou pour couvrir les rougeurs. Oliver s'inquiétait déjà suffisamment comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter. Et risquer de réellement finir à l'hôpital finit de me convaincre de dissimuler les choses.

Lorsque j'arriva au Verdant une heure plus tard, Diggle et Oliver m'observèrent tous les deux entrer, scrutant le moindre de mes gestes et je dû ajouter un « tout va bien » pour les convaincre et me convaincre moi en même temps. Parce que je savais que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas bien. Je refusais de l'admettre malgré tout. Je passa le reste de la matinée à prétendre du mieux que je pouvais que tout allait bien, vaquant à mes occupations comme n'importe quel autre jour. Quant à Diggle et Oliver, ils discutaient de la prochaine mission à venir puis j'entendis Diggle annoncer qu'il partait pour aller chercher les résultats au labo, précisant qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

Je n'y prêtais qu'une faible attention, trop occupée à me concentrer sur ma respiration et sur les nausées qui intervenaient beaucoup plus régulièrement maintenant. J'avais réussi à ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons quelques heures mais ça n'allait pas durer. J'allais trouver un prétexte pour sortir de la pièce lorsqu'Oliver se rapprocha de moi, se postant derrière mon siège.

- Felicity, il faut qu'on parle.


	3. Chapter 3

BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE =) PREMIERE CHOSE, JE REMERCIES TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI ONT POSTEES DES REVIEWS SUR CETTE FANFIC. JE SUIS RAVIE QU'ELLE VOUS PLAISE:D J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AIMEREZ EGALEMENT CE CHAPITRE ET S'IL VOUS PLAIT, LAISSEZ MOI VOS AVIS EN REVIEWS. JE LE REDIS, L'IMPORTANCE POUR MOI N'EST PAS NECESSAIREMENT D'AVOIR DES REVIEWS POSITIVES MAIS AUSSI DES NEGATIVES LORSQUE VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS QUELQUE CHOSE, ÇA NE FERA QUE M'AIDER POUR LE RESTE:) BONNE FIN DE WEEK-END A TOUS ET BONNE LECTURE ! LAURA.

Point de vue d'Oliver :

Il y a ces moments dans la vie où vous devez faire face à un choix, et je ne parle pas des choix simples. Je parle de ce genre de choix ou vous pesez le pour et le contre pendant de longues minutes sans parvenir à savoir exactement ce que vous devez faire. Mais vous finissez par prendre une décision. Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes censés faire et parce que vous n'avez pas d'autres choix. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que la vie vous semble compliquée parfois : parce que tout est toujours une question de choix. La vie que j'avais auparavant ne me semblait pas aussi compliquée : je n'avais aucuns choix à faire ou du moins je ne me posais pas autant de questions. Depuis que j'étais revenu de Lian Yu, les choses étaient beaucoup plus compliquées. La nuit précédente m'avait précipité précisément dans ce genre de situation où vous ne savez pas quoi faire. Dés que j'avais fermé la porte de l'appartement de Felicity, j'avais ressenti le besoin de la rouvrir, de rester dans son appartement à l'observer dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Mais au moment où j'allais le faire, je me retrouvais face à deux choix bien particuliers : entrer et veiller sur elle le temps qu'elle se réveille et prendre le risque qu'elle n'apprécie pas ma présence, et dans le pire des cas, que nous finissions par aborder le sujet qu'aucuns de nous deux ne voulaient aborder, ou partir et attendre qu'elle revienne le lendemain, en sachant d'ors et déjà que j'allais devoir lui parler tôt ou tard, que je le veuille ou non. J'avais finis par choisir la deuxième option, sans doute parce qu'elle était plus rassurante pour moi. J'avais rejoint Digg dans la voiture et dés que je fus installé sur le siège arrière, il me demanda comment elle allait. Ie lui répondais en deux mots que tout allait bien. Le trajet s'était déroulé plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de briser le silence

Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux exactement ?

Je jetais un œil a Diggle à travers le rétroviseur intérieur et lui répondais en tournant le regard par la fenêtre de la voiture. Il n'était pas stupide et la froideur présente entre Felicity et moi ne lui avait apparemment pas échappé.

Tout va bien Diggle.

Le mensonge n'a jamais été ton point fort Oliver. Ca fait des jours que vous ne vous parlez plus tous les deux, que vous vous évitez dés que vous le pouvez alors...

Tout va bien, répétais-je, sans doute pour tacher de m'en convaincre moi-même

Diggle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il ne dit qu'une chose, qui ne fit que renforcer ce que je savais déjà : « Vous devriez parler »

J'avais passé le reste de la nuit à roder sur les toits Starling City, en costume, à observer le moindre fait qui puisse me paraître étrange mais c'est toujours lorsque vous voudriez qu'il se passe quelque chose qu'il ne se passe absolument rien, rien qui puisse me donner la satisfaction de penser à autre chose pendant quelques minutes. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais parvenue à cette conclusion : Diggle avait raison bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Je devais lui parler et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Le lendemain serait le mieux. Quelques heures seulement après, alors que Diggle et moi étions en train de discuter de notre prochaine mission, j'entendis Felicity passer les portes du QG et descendre les escaliers. Je l'observais se diriger sans mots vers les ordinateurs. Elle n'allait pas mieux. Ses traits étaient tirés et je n'eus pas le temps de formuler un mot qu'elle nous disait déjà que tout allait bien. J'attendis le moment propice, précisément celui où Diggle nous annonça qu'il partait pour le labo pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je posais les deux mains sur le dos du siège sur lequel elle était assise et finit par lui dire ces quelques mots qui eurent tant de mal à sortir de ma bouche : « Felicity, il faut qu'on parle »

Point de vue de Felicity :

Voilà exactement ce que je redoutais depuis des semaines, cette discussion précisément. Et pourtant je me doutais bien qu'elle allait finir par arriver, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Pas maintenant. Je ne voulais pas entendre ça, je ne voulais pas écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je ne voulais pas écouter les excuses qu'il allait sans doute me donner pour expliquer ce qu'il avait fait. Sans grande précaution, je me levais, agrippant le bord du bureau d'une main le temps que les nausées que je ressentais passent ne serait-ce qu'un peu, puis je m'éloignais d'Oliver, en prenant soin de le contourner.

Si tu veux qu'on aborde _ce_ sujet alors je t'en pries Oliver, si tu tiens à moi ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, tais-toi !

Croire qu'Oliver allait abandonner aussi facilement était une erreur. Je l'entendis me suivre à la minute où je m'éloignais de lui.

Felicity, je n'ai pas voulu ce qui s'est passé, je...

Ne fais pas ça ! L'interrompais-je en me tournant face à lui, pointant un doigt dans sa direction. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas voulu ! Elle n'est pas tombée dans ton lit par mégarde Oliver !

Il ne pouvait pas nier ça. Depuis que c'était arrivé, depuis que je les avais vu tous les deux et que j'avais compris ce qui s'était passé, j'avais pris soin de laissé mon imagination débordante de côté. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne voulais pas imaginer ça, l'imaginer elle avec lui. Pas comme ça.

C'est juste...arrivé continua-t-il sans tenir compte de ma n'ai rien ressenti, ça s'est juste...passé. On avait bu tous les deux et...

Ne mets pas sur le compte de l'alcool ! Tu as pris cette décision Oliver, toi et personne d'autre ! Je sais même pas pourquoi on parle de ça, tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais et avec qui tu le fais ! Je pense juste que...que tu vaux mieux que ça.

« Belle façon de détourner les choses Felicity » pensais-je. Dire à Oliver que j'avais été blessée au-delà de l'imaginable était impossible. Parce que ça signifierait lui avouer que j'éprouvais plus pour lui que de la simple admiration pour ce qu'il faisait pour cette ville. Sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, je me retournais en lui tournant le dos. Mais il faut croire qu'Oliver ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille. Il me prit par les épaules, me forçant à me retourner face à lui, prenant ma tête entre ses mains.

Hey, je ne voulais pas ça ! Me répéta-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que les choses sont plus faciles quand...on est avec quelqu'un pour qui on ne ressent rien. Parce que si quelque chose devait se passer, ce ne concernerait pas quelqu'un à qui je tiens réellement.

J'allais répliquer quelque chose lorsque je vis Oliver baisser les yeux au niveau de mon cou. Je n'avais pas songer un instant au fait qu'il puisse remarquer les marques présentes sur mon cou. D'une main, je réajustais mon écharpe. Trop tard j'imagine.

Felicity … commença-t-il

Ce n'est rien, répondis-je immédiatement, sans lui laisser le temps de continuer. Juste une allergie.

Sans hésiter, il approcha sa main de mon écharpe pour dégager mon cou. Je ne protesta pas.

Depuis quand ?

Ce matin mais ce n'est rien, inutile de t'inquiéter. C'est sûrement une allergie.

Au moment où j'allais ajouter qu'il fallait sans doute juste que je me repose, une nausée plus importante que les autres me retourna l'estomac. Je me dégageais rapidement de lui, une main sur la bouche et me dirigeais rapidement vers les n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre les toilettes et mon estomac se retourna littéralement au pied des escaliers. Prenant conscience que je ne vomissais pas seulement les seules petites choses que j'avais pu avaler précédemment mais également du sang, je me sentis paniquer en même temps que mon corps était secoué par des tremblements. Oliver me rejoint en quelques pas et s'accroupit à mes côtés, une main posé contre mon dos.

-Felicity … commença-t-il.

Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter mais j'avais beau chercher toutes les manières de le rassurer, je n'en trouvais aucunes, sans doute parce que j'étais aussi paniquée qu'il ne l'était lui. Il me tendis une serviette en papier et je m'essuyais rapidement la bouche, la main posé contre mon estomac, mon autre main appuyé contre la rampe de l'escalier. Oliver rapprocha une chaise et m'aida à me mettre debout, m'aidant à m'asseoir jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le dos de la chaise. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que ses doigts étaient déjà posés contre mon poignet en train de prendre mon pouls. Il était faible et je le savais. Il me regarda avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose d'inhabituel ces derniers jours ? Bu quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

Je secouai négativement la tête.

Pas que je sache, répondis-je faiblement.

Est-ce que... tu t'es rendue dans un endroit inhabituel ?

« Oui dans un bar » pensais-je « sans doute pour oublier tout ce que j'avais vu quelques jours plus tôt ». Je ne dis rien malgré tout. Je tentais de me relever mais sa main se pose contre mon épaule, me forçant à rester assise.

Oliver, ce n'est rien, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos, je...

Ce n'est pas rien me coupa-t-il. Tu t'es évanouie hier et tu viens de vomir du sang. Ce n'est pas rien répéta-t-il. Felicity, tu as besoin de voir un médecin, tu dois...

Non ! Oliver, je ferais tout ce que tu voudra mais tu ne peux pas me demander ça !

Je ne peux rien faire pour toi ici, je ne peux rien faire, je ne sais même pas ce qui se passe ! Me dit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

S'il te plait...lui demandais-je, les larmes me montant a nouveau aux yeux. Tu … tu n'as qu'a demander à Diggle de refaire des examens quand il sera revenu. On a tout ce qu'il faut ici. Tu m'as demandé un jour de ne pas t'emmener à l'hôpital et je ne l'ai pas fait...pour toi. S'il te plait, réitérais-je.

Il libéra mes mains et s'éloigna pour réfléchir. Je m'en voulais de lui demander ça. J'avais sûrement l'air d'une enfant apeurée, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Au même moment, j'entendis Diggle entrée, ses pas lourds résonnaient à l'étage, et je le vis apparaître quelques secondes a peine plus tard en bas des escaliers. Son air surpris et à la fois grave ne me rassura pas. Oliver se rapprocha de moi et de Diggle tandis que celui-ci se figea dans la pièce.

-Je reviens du labo. Felicity...tu as été empoisonnée. De l'arsenic.

Je mis quelques secondes à réagir en même temps qu'Oliver remontait les escaliers sans rien ajouter. Empoisonnée ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Je ne pouvais pas l'être. Aucun risque.

Diggle, c'est impossible. Et..et puis même si c'était possible, je veux dire, pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Je ne sais pas mais c'est sérieux. Il faut que tu sois traitée tout de suite. D'ici quelques heures, 24 heures tout au plus, les symptômes ne feront qu'empirer, d'abord les vomissements, puis les convulsions, les hallucinations et ensuite...tu mourras. Ca finira par arriver si on ne fait rien.

Je vis Oliver revenir, un verre d'eau en main. Il n'avait sans doute perdu aucuns détails de la conversation. Au moment où il se tourna vers moi, je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire. Je le coupais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

Non, ne le dis pas. Je n'irais pas là-bas. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut, ici. On a pas besoin d'hôpital, tentais-je faiblement.

On peut presque tout faire ici sauf traiter un empoisonnement.

Les herbes, celles que tu as ramené de l'île. Elles pourraient peut-être...

Je le vis secouer la tête négativement.

Je ne peux pas en être sûr et je ne prendrais pas ce risque.

Essaie, s'il te plait. Si ça ne marche pas alors...on verra.

Je le vis soupirer et fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Il réfléchissait. Quant à Diggle, il gardait le regard fixé sur Oliver. La décision ne lui appartenait pas. Oliver finit par ouvrir les yeux et se diriger vers moi. Il me tendit le verre d'eau, que je prenais d'une main tremblante.

Bois, me dit-il simplement.

J'acceptais et porta le verre à mes lèvres avant d'avaler quelques gorgées. J'allais reposer le verre lorsqu'il ajouta simplement un « Encore un peu ». Je m'exécutais en me forçant à avaler, sûrement pour lui prouver que je tenais encore debout et que j'allais mieux que ce qui n'y paraissait. Mensonge. J'avais conclu qu'il avait décidé de ne pas m'emmener à l'hôpital. Je me trompais. Après avoir déposé le verre à mes pieds, je me relevai avec difficulté et commençais seulement à faire quelques pas en avant sous le regard des deux hommes lorsque je sentis ma tête tourner bien plus qu'elle n'aurait due. Le bras d'Oliver s'enroula autour de ma taille et il m'attira vers lui

Doucement... me conseilla-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas. Tout allait bien, non, mieux jusqu'à ce que je...Tout se mis en place dans ma tête en l'espace d'une demie seconde. L'eau.

Oliver, qu'est-ce que..L'eau...

Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

Oliver me retint de tomber et il m'aida à m'asseoir au sol.

Tout ira bien, je suis là, avec toi.

Je n'eus pas la force de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je sentis juste mes yeux papillonner au moment où la fatigue prenait le dessus sur moi. Et puis ce fut le trou noir.

Point de vue d'Oliver :

Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne décision. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser risquer sa vie de cette façon là. Elle avait besoin d'un médecin, tout de suite. Et à l'heure où je vous parle, je me fichais de ce qui se passerait ensuite. Au moment où Felicity ferma les yeux, je relevais la tête vers Diggle. Il était inquiet tout comme je l'étais. Il désigna le verre d'eau d'un signe de tête.

Un tranquillisant , vraiment ? Elle t'en voudra pour ça.

J'en avais conscience mais sa vie passait avant le reste. J'avais fait assez d'erreurs comme ça ces dernières semaines et si j'allais devoir lui faire accepter mes premières excuses, j'allais devoir aussi lui faire accepter mes deuxièmes


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

NOTE : Tout d'abord, un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de poster des reviews sur cette deuxième fiction, vous êtes géniaux !:D Désolée de ne pas avoir poster de suites avant mais entre les cours et les trois fictions, ça me prend pas mal de temps et je ne peux pas tout mettre à jour en même temps malheureusement ^^ Merci encore pour vos reviews et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira:) Vos reviews sont toujours les bienvenues:P

Laura.

Point de vue de Felicity :

D'autant que je me souvienne, j'avais repris conscience plusieurs fois au cours de ce qui devait sans doute être des heures entières. La première fois, je me souviens avoir été vaguement tirée de mon inconscience lorsque les bips incessants de la machine qui était reliée à mon abdomen avaient résonnés entre mes deux oreilles. Je n'étais pas parvenue à ouvrir les yeux mais je n'avais pas besoin de le faire pour sentir que quelqu'un d'autre était présent dans la même pièce que moi et j'étais persuadée que si j'ouvrais les yeux, je pourrais _le_ voir en train de m'observer. Les autres fois où je repris conscience quelques secondes ressemblèrent à la première. Tout n'était que bruits : le bruit de pas autours de moi, celui d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme et à moins que ma conscience et mes rêves ne me jouent un tour, je pourrais jurer que quelqu'un était là, à mes côtés, une main dans la mienne.

De tout évidence, je n'étais pas morte, bien qu'en comparaison avec ce qui allait suivre, la mort aurait sûrement été une chose plus facile. Tandis que j'essayais de reprendre conscience, même un geste aussi simple que celui d'ouvrir les yeux me parut au-delà du possible. C'était exactement comme lorsque vous faites un cauchemar, que vous êtes parfaitement conscient de ne pas être dans la réalité mais que malgré tous vos efforts, vos paupières refusent de se soulever. Lorsque le brouillard finit par s'épaissir dans ma tête, je commençais à prendre conscience de ce qui m'entourait, de ces bips incessants et à la fois terriblement agaçants, de cette odeur d'antiseptique que je détestais par-dessus tout et enfin, de la présence d'Oliver. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la première chose dont je me rendis compte fut qu'une perfusion avait été placée sur mon bras gauche. Je suppose que j'aurais grimacé si j'avais pu le faire. Au lieu de cela, ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser et la lumière semblait bien plus vive que ce que mes yeux ne pouvaient supporter. Avec précaution, je tournais la tête du côté opposé et trouvais Oliver assis sur une chaise, collée le plus possible au lit, sa main glissée dans la mienne. Ses yeux me scrutaient avec insistance et anxiété. Sa main se raffermit sur la mienne tandis qu'il se levait pour se rapprocher de moi. Lorsque je croisais ses yeux, je pris soudain conscience de ce qui se passait ou du moins de ce qui s'était passé. Les symptômes. L'empoisonnement. L'eau et...l'eau ! Mon dernier souvenir remontait à là, à ce moment précis où j'avais accepté de boire quelques gorgées du verre qu'Oliver m'avait tendu. Quant au reste, je me souvenais à peine m'être retrouvé dans ses bras à même le sol avant que je perde complètement conscience.

« Felicity, tout va bien » entendis-je Oliver me murmurer alors même que je détournais mes yeux des siens.

Délibérément, je fis glisser ma main hors de celle d'Oliver et la portait avec effort jusqu'à mon front trempé de sueur. Ignorant sa remarque, je jetais un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours. Le lit entouré de barreaux, l'odeur d'antiseptique qui semblait vouloir retourner mon estomac tout entier, la perfusion accrochée à mon bras et toutes les autres machines dont je ne voulais même pas connaître l'utilité. J'imagine que ce fut vraiment à ce moment que je compris où je me trouvais. Dans un mouvement de panique, je tentais de me relever mais me heurtait aux réflexes d'Oliver qui me repoussait déjà en arrière, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réaction. J'aurais voulu trouvé suffisamment de force pour le repousser et me laisser sortir de ce lit mais soyons honnêtes quelques secondes, moi contre Oliver était de toute façon perdu d'avance, quelque soit l'état dans lequel je pouvais me trouver.

« Calme-toi, je suis là. Calme-toi »

J'aurais aussi sincèrement voulu trouver quelque part la force de répliquer quelque chose mais je n'en avais pas la force et plus je semblais vouloir combattre ce qui était en train de se passer, plus ma tête menacer sérieusement d'exploser. Je le laissais me repousser contre les oreillers en réprimant les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur mes joues tandis que la force que les mains d'Oliver exerçaient sur mes poignets se dissipèrent. Il ne me lâcha pas malgré tout. Je notais subitement l'absence de Diggle et je me demandais si Oliver m'avait amené ici seul.

-Diggle ? Parvins-je à articuler après quelques secondes passés à déglutir. Ma gorge me brulait et ma bouche était bien plus pâteuse que d'ordinaire. Le somnifère j'imagine ou quoi qu'il ait pu me donner pour m'amener ici.

Oliver sembla surpris de ma question, il s'attendait sans doute à une autre réaction de ma part.

« Je lui ai demandé de faire des recherches. On doit trouver qui t'a empoisonné et pourquoi »me répondit-il.

J'acquiesçais. Je connais ce regard chez Oliver. C'est précisément celui qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il partait du QG son arc et ses flèches en main. Avec tous les efforts qu'il me fallu rassembler, je finis par murmurer assez de mots pour demander à Oliver s'il pouvait me chercher un peu d'eau. A ma surprise, il avait accepté sans broncher ni même sans chercher à me dire quoi que ce soit. Je le vis simplement quitter la chambre en deux pas après qu'il m'ait jeté un regard – mélange de détermination et de culpabilité sur ses traits – et quelques secondes à peine, j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Croyez-moi, je savais que profiter de la culpabilité d'Oliver n'était la meilleure idée que j'ai eu et croyez-moi aussi quand je vous dis que je m'en serais voulue quelques heures plus tard mais l'idée de rester ici me dépassait totalement et cette décision était parvenue à mon esprit sans que je ne prenne le temps d'y réfléchir. Le pire de tout, c'était que je n'avais même pas de plan. Sortir, oui mais pour aller où ? Il ne faudrait sans doute pas très longtemps à Oliver pour me rattraper mais en toute franchise, ce n'était pas ma priorité pour le moment. Me tournant sur le côté et ignorant les douleurs dans ma tête, j'arrachais la perfusion de mon bras et me laissais ensuite glisser hors du lit. J'ignorais la fraicheur du carrelage lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol et me dirigeais aussi vite que mon corps le permettait vers le placard au fond de la pièce. Heureusement pour moi, mes vêtements avaient étés soigneusement rangés ici. J'enfilais mon jean, mes chaussures rapidement et boutonnais déjà ma chemise lorsque la porte claqua dans mon dos. Je sursautai et je n'avais même besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'Oliver était de retour. Beaucoup trop tôt si vous voulez mon avis. J'imagine que mes talents d'actrice avait dû semer le doute en lui. Super. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner, ignorant sa présence et me retourner suffisamment tôt pour l'empêcher de me saisir par les épaules, positionnant deux mains devant moi pour le retenir d'avancer.

« Oliver, tu dois me laisser... » je ne finis pas ma phrase, je n'avais pas besoin de me justifier, j'étais majeure et vaccinée et plus que tout, j'avais le doit de prendre une décision, que ça lui plaise ou non, je m'en fichais. J'arrachais ma veste encore accrochée à la pendenrie et tentais de le contourner pour sortir lorsque son bras passa autour de ma taille, m'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. Le plus doucement possible, il me bloqua contre le lit, m'obligeant à m'y asseoir.

« Felicity, tu ne sors pas d'ici. Tu ne sors pas. Pas avant que... »

Je l'interrompais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Oliver, tu n'as pas le droit de … Comment tu as pu faire ça ? » ajoutais-je les larmes aux yeux cette fois. « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, on ne fait pas ça aux gens, on ne les drogue pas pour les emmener de force quelque part ! Je te faisais confiance ! »

Je l'avais blessé. Je pu le lire dans ses yeux au moment précis où j'avais exprimé tout ce que j'avais refoulé depuis que mes yeux s'étaient ouverts. Il s'en voulait déjà et je n'avais sans doute pas besoin de lui faire remarquer à quel point j'avais été blessé. Je vis sa mâchoire se serrer et je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il se mette en colère. Après tout, j'étais la seule qui avait le moindre petit droit de se mettre en colère, non ? Si.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix Felicity ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça, vraiment pas, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix ! » répéta-t-il tandis qu'il resserrait ses mains autour de mes épaules en même temps que je tentais faiblement de me dégager.

« Est-ce que tu as au moins entendu ce que Diggle a dit ? Tu as été empoisonné Felicity et tu dois recevoir un traitement ICI et nul par ailleurs parce que je ne peux rien faire pour toi en dehors d'ici. Est-ce que tu as entendu ce qui se passerait ensuite ? Les convulsions ? Les hallucinations ? Et tu finiras par mourir. Tu mourras Felicity si on arrête pas ce qui se passe ! Et crois-moi quand je te dis que les symptômes vont empirer, c'est inévitable »

Je le regardais sous le choc. Je savais ce que Diggle avait dit. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus fut la façon dont Oliver me le rappela et surtout la façon dont il m'observa. Je pouvais presque lire toute l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait et tout ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour moi. Je n'entendis pas l'infirmière entrer dans la pièce. Je ne pris conscience de sa présence que lorsqu'elle s'adressa à nous.

« Est-ce que Melle Smoak nous quitte déjà ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Oui » répliquais-je sans réfléchir. « Je vais signer une décharge ne vous inquiétez pas pour ... »

« NON ! Melle Smoak reste ici » me contredit Oliver.

L'infirmière nous observa avec ce regard confus, sans savoir ce qu'elle devait comprendre exactement. « Est-ce que je dois appeler un médecin ? » demanda-t-elle à Oliver, sans prendre la peine de s'adresser à moi. Oliver secoua négativement la tête

« Ca ne sera pas utile, merci » .

Bien au moins on allait pas m'injecter je ne sais quoi encore une fois. Nous attendirent tous les deux que l'infirmière ait quitté la chambre pour dire un mot. Sans trouver quoi dire, je détournais mon regard de celui d'Oliver et reculais contre le lit, me recroquevillais en plaçant mes bras autour de mes genoux avant d'y enfouir mon visage, sans pouvoir empêcher des larmes de panique de rouler sur mes joues. Je ne tardis pas à sentir les mains d'Oliver contre mes genoux, tachant sans doute de me faire relever la tête. Il ne força pas et se contenta de passer une main dans mon dos pour me rassurer. Comme on rassurerait une enfant apeurée j'imagine.

« Parle-moi Felicity » fini-il par murmurer. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Lorsque je ne répondis pas, je m'attendais probablement à ce qu'il insiste, mais il ne fit pas. Il se contenta d'ajouter une phrase, une seule, cette phrase qui ressemblait à celle que j'avais déjà entendue auparavant : « Un jour, je t'ai dit que si tu avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je serais là. Je le suis toujours ». J'avais simplement hoché la tête positivement en murmurant un « merci » à peine audible. Après cela, il avait soulevé les couvertures, assez pour que je puisse m'y glisser. Il avait prit soin de replacer la perfusion au creux de mon bras avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés, à même le lit. Et même si je continuais de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait, j'étais forcée d'admettre que sa présence ici me rassurait plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

Oliver n'avait pas menti. Malheureusement. Plus les heures passaient, plus les symptômes empiraient. Le poison continuait à tracer son chemin dans mes veines et la perfusion ne suffisait pas à l'arrêter totalement, du moins par pour le moment. En premier, ce fut les convulsions. Je me souviens juste avoir eu à peine conscience des soubresauts de mon corps. Ce dont j'avais parfaitement conscience en revanche, c'était la façon dont mon corps ne semblait plus m'appartenir. J'avais ressenti la précipitation autour de moi quand les crises arrivaient, les appels d'Oliver qui m'ordonnait de me battre et sa main dans la mienne quand chaque crise se terminait. Ensuite ? Ensuite ce fut la fièvre. Elle augmentait de plus en plus et me rendait de moins en moins capable de discerner le vrai du faux. Je suppose que ça explique la suite. Celle que je redoutais finalement le plus. Les hallucinations. Elles allaient finir par arriver, pas vrai ? Si, bien sûr que si.

Les hallucinations ne vinrent pas tout de suite malgré tout. Parce qu'en premier, ce n'étaient que des rêves, on ne peut plus réels certes, mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que quand vous vous réveillez, vous savez que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je m'étais réveillée à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois que je l'avais fait, j'avais trouvé Oliver au pied de mon lit,debout quelque part dans la pièce, ou à mes côtés, le dos de sa main contre mon front pour y retirer les gouttes de sueurs qui y perlaient. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne me quittait jamais du regard et bien que j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, je finissais toujours par replonger dans l'inconscience.

Tout avait été étrange dans mon denier sommeil. Cette sensation que vous avez de ne plus savoir où vous en êtes, de ne plus savoir si les conversations dont vous rêvez ou ce qui se passe dans vos rêves sont réels ou non. Le pire de tout c'est que je savais pas si ces visions inconscientes faisaient réellement référence à des souvenirs ou si tout cela n'était simplement que le fruit de mon imagination. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a réveillée en sursaut mais je me retrouvais courbée en deux sur le lit froid. Je balayais la pièce rapidement du regard m'attendant à y trouver Oliver mais il n'était pas là. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité totale et je sentais déjà un mouvement de panique m'envahir, à tel point que je parvenais à peine à bouger. Je ne parvenais pas à rassembler mes idées ni mêmes à me concentrer pour me forcer à faire un mouvement. Ma tête était lourde et engourdie, probablement due à la fièvre ou encore au poison je ne sais pas. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de me décider à faire quelque chose, il fallait que je le fasse, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je voulais sortir de la chambre qui continuait de m'oppresser de plus en plus. Je voulais retrouver la lumière du couloir, me retrouver en sécurité, retrouver Oliver. Voilà ce qui se passa dans mon esprit à ce moment là. Je me levais un peu trop vite et me retins au lit pour ne pas tomber. J'allais me diriger doucement vers la porte lorsqu'un mouvement vers la fenêtre attira mon attention. Quelqu'un était là, dehors, immobilisé devant la fenêtre et je n'avais pas besoin de m'approcher pour savoir que, qui que ce soit, il regardait dans ma direction. Je mis quelques secondes à réagir mais je finis par reculer, sans lâcher la silhouette du regard et parvint à ouvrir la porte. Quand je me retournais pour quitter la chambre, je percuta presque Oliver et retint un cri. Il prit mon visage paniqué entre ses mains.

« Felicity, hé, je suis là, je suis juste parti quelques secondes, tout va bien ».

Je n'écouta pas ce qu'il me dit malgré tout. J'agrippais le haut de son épaule pour ne pas tomber et mis quelques secondes à trouver mes mots.

« Oliver, il y a ... il y a quelqu'un dehors » dis-je tandis que je semblais manquer d'air.

« Quoi ? »

«OLIVER ! Je te dis qu'il y a quelqu'un dehors ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir, bonsoir !:) Enfin une nouvelle suite pour cette fiction aussi:) Je suis m'excuse aussi de ce côté là pour mon retard:) J'ai un projet d'écriture en dehors des fanfics et j'ai quelques difficultés pour tout écrire en même temps x) Bref, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et j'attends vos commentaires:) Bien sûr, merci à tous pour vos reviews/suivis précédents:) Vous êtes géniaux !

Laura.

**Point de vue de Felicity : **

Je ne sais pas si ce fut la portée de mes mots qui l'alerta en premier ou le ton que j'avais employé mais quoi qu'il en soit, Oliver libéra mon visage de ses mains et son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille pour m'entrainer vers la chaise posée près du lit, celle sur laquelle il était installé quelques minutes plus tôt seulement. Après m'avoir fait asseoir, il prononça quelques phrases, qui ne prirent aucuns sens dans ma tête. La seule chose que je parvins à comprendre dans le brouhaha fut : « Ne bouge pas d'ici ». Il avait dit ça d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante mais la tension restait palpable dans sa voix. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de la chambre, je trouvais suffisamment de force pour remonter mes jambes contre ma poitrine, enfouissant ma tête entre mes genoux comme une enfant. Je compris que Diggle était entré dans la pièce seulement lorsque j'entendis Oliver lui ordonner de garder un œil sur moi et autant que je puisse le dire, je ne crois pas avoir entendu Diggle répliquer quoi que ce soit et une demie-seconde plus tard,je sentais déjà sa main se déposer délicatement contre mon épaule, en signe de réconfort.

Si vous me le demandiez, je serais incapable de vous dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'Oliver avait quitté la pièce, ni combien de fois Diggle avait tenté de me rassurer en me disant que tout allait s'arranger, que je pouvais compter sur eux. Quant à moi, j'étais immobile, la tête toujours entre mes deux genoux, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, et ce même lorsque je sentis les gouttes de sueurs rouler contre mon nez et que je réprimais l'envie de les écarter d'un mouvement de main. Je sursautais quand Diggle plaça une main contre mon coude, m'invitant silencieusement à me lever.

- Et si on te remettait au lit, hein ?

Je ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, déterminée à ne pas quitter mon siège, pas seulement parce que j'étais effrayée comme jamais je ne l'avais été mais aussi parce que je savais que je serais incapable de me tenir debout, même pour faire quelques pas insignifiants pour rejoindre le matelas.

- Je sais que tu as peur, Felicity, je serais surement aussi effrayé à ta place, mais tu connais Oliver, il va arranger ça et puis... et puis il me tuera s'il revient et qu'il se rend compte que je t'ai laissé sur cette chaise tout ce temps...alors si tu tiens à moi ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, pourquoi tu ne m'aiderais pas à te remettre dans ce lit, hein ? Dit-il un sourire au coin des lèvres j'en suis sûre.

Malgré la fièvre, malgré l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, j'appréciais les efforts de Diggle pour me rassurer. Je finis par relever la tête avant de rediriger mes jambes au sol pour me lever. Pour lui. Et probablement aussi pour me prouver que je contrôlais encore quelque chose. Je pris la main que me tendais Diggle, me mit debout du mieux que je pu et le laissais me guider jusqu'au bord du matelas avant qu'il ne remette tout en place en place. Les draps. La perfusion et l'oreiller derrière mon dos. C'est au moment où j'allais remercier Diggle qu'Oliver fit son entrée dans la pièce. Je l'observais se diriger vers moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis contre le matelas, à mes côtés. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise que tout allait bien, que le problème était résolu, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Mais il ne le fit pas. Et pour être plus précise, il garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de me dire quelque chose, sans être capable de trouver les bons mots. Je finis par relever les yeux vers lui et je du me concentrer avant de pouvoir le voir sans qu'il ne soit complètement flou. Foutue fièvre.

- Felicity... Il n'y avait personne dehors finit-il par dire doucement.

Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Pas à ce genre de déclaration.

- Oliver, je suis pas folle, d'accord ? Je sais qu'il y a cette histoire d'hallucinations qui va forcément...finir par intervenir mais pas maintenant. Je te jure qu'il y avait quelqu'un, ici, derrière cette fenêtre répondis-je en désignant la fenêtre, les larmes me montant déjà aux yeux.

J'aurais voulu qu'il me rassure, qu'il me dise qu'il me croyait, que, qui que ce soit, il avait du partir avant qu'il ne sorte pour vérifier. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de passer un bras autour de mes épaules avant de se tourner vers Diggle.

- Diggle... Les recherches ? Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal. J'ai vérifié tous les endroits que Felicity m'a indiqué et il n'y a rien Oliver. Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Personne n'a rien vu d'anormal.

- Il nous faut les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance. De tous les endroits où elle est allée ce soir là. Peut-être que quelque chose pourra te revenir me dit-il, un maigre sourire au coin des lèvres tandis que j'acquiesçais pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord.

- Oliver, je ne pourrais pas accéder aux caméras. Pas sans une raison qui justifierai d'y avoir accès.

J'interrompis Oliver avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Je pourrais le faire... C'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Il suffirait que tu me laisse...

Voyant où je voulais en venir, il m'arrêta d'un signe de la main avant que je puisse continuer.

- On a déjà parlé de ça, Felicity. Tu ne bouge pas d'ici.

- Juste le temps que je comprenne ce qui se passe exactement et pourquoi on m'a empoisonnée ! Je vais devenir folle si je reste sans rien faire Oliver ! Répliquais-je en haussant le temps plus que je ne le voulais au départ. Dire que je n'en pouvais plus aurait été un euphémisme. Ma tête semblait sur le point d'exploser, la fièvre grimpait en flèche et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais la sensation de ne plus vraiment savoir si j'avais réellement vu quelque chose ou non. Quant à l'empoisonnement, je ne comprenais pas. Je n'étais personne aux yeux de tout le monde. Juste une fille qui travaille pour Oliver Queen et rien d'autre. Rien qui ne puisse justifier ce genre de réaction auprès de qui que ce soit.

- Lance déclara soudainement Oliver, ignorant ma remarque. Il pourrait nous donner ces enregistrements.

Il n'y aucunes raisons qui justifierait qu'il te les donne, Oliver. Il te déteste. Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié.

- Je ne parlais pas de moi. Pas d'Oliver Queen.

- Il est temps de ressortir tes costume déclara simplement Diggle.

Oliver acquiesça et me serra contre lui avant de se relever.

- Ne me laisse pas ici tout seule le supplais-je presque tandis qu'il se préparait déjà à partir. Sans hésiter, il revint auprès de moi et serra mes mains entre les siennes.

- Tu n'es pas toute seule. Diggle va rester ici, avec toi, d'accord ?

Il attendit que j'acquiesce pour me sourire et me dire qu'il ne serait pas long. Je me laissais aller contre l'oreiller en même temps que je l'observais quitter la chambre. « Appelle moi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit » fut les derniers mots qu'il adressa à Diggle avant de quitter la chambre une nouvelle fois.

La présence de Diggle me rassurait et je finis par laisser l'inconscience prendre le dessus sur moi. Les heures qui suivirent furent sans doute les pires que j'avais vécues jusque là. D'abord les rêves étranges, la fièvre qui empirait, l'impossibilité d'ouvrir les yeux puis l'impossibilité même de respirer correctement. Dans un bref moment de conscience, je m'étais rendu compte qu'on avait placé un masque à oxygène contre mon main et je tentais de le dégager avant que la main de Diggle m'en empêche. Je n'avais pas eu la force de résister plus longtemps. J'avais prononcé le nom d'Oliver à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois que je l'avais fait, Diggle m'avait répondu qu'il serait bien là et que tout allait finir par s'arranger. Je l'entendis vaguement me dire que je traversais le pire et que ce serait bientôt terminé.

J'imagine que je du rester inconsciente plus longtemps que je ne le pensais parce que quand je finis par reprendre consciente, la première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux, fut Oliver près de mon lit, endormi auprès de moi, sa tête posé contre le dos de ma main. Il ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu et sa barbe de plusieurs jours était un indice de plus. Je tournais la tête suffisamment pour voir Diggle de l'autre côté du lit, qui m'adressa un sourire. Les cernes que je vis s'étendre sous mes yeux me laissais penser qu'Oliver n'avait pas été le seul à veiller sur moi, peu importe le temps que j'étais restée inconsciente. Soulevant la seule main que je pouvais bouger sans réveiller Oliver, je dégageais le masque à oxygène de mon nez, me sentant à même de respirer seule pour la première depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Je souris en songeant que les douleurs dans ma tête avaient disparus, de même que la fièvre. Diggle se leva pour se pencher vers moi et serra ma main.

- Contente de te revoir, Felicity me dit-il simplement. Si ton plan était de nous inquiéter, je suis heureux de t'annoncer que ton plan à parfaitement fonctionné !

Je serrais sa main en retour, en guise de remerciement j'imagine, sans être capable de savoir quoi répondre. Tournant le regard vers Oliver, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, touché par la façon dont il semblait être inquiet, même dans son sommeil. Je n'hésita pas une seule seconde et déposa ma main contre sa joue et l'observais se réveiller sans qu'il ouvre les yeux.

- Oliver murmurais-je pour le réveiller sans l'inquiéter.

Je crois que je n'oublierais probablement jamais tout ce que je pu lire sur les traits de son visage lorsqu'il releva la tête vers moi et qu'il comprit que j'étais de nouveau là. De l'inquiétude remplacé par du soulagement et puis...autre chose. Autre chose que du simple attachement à mon égard.

- Felicity, hé. Est-ce que...

- Je vais bien Oliver, tout va bien;répétais-je pour le rassurer.

Il ne perdit par une seconde et je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passa avant que je ne me retrouve dans ses bras, sa joue contre la mienne tandis qu'il me serrait bien plus que nécessaire.

- Je ne savais pas que vous teniez autant à vos employés, Mr Queen.

Surprise, je tournais la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre pour y trouver le détective Lance. J'imagine que The Hood avait fait son travail, suffisamment pour le convaincre de nous ramener quelques vidéos issues des caméras de surveillance. Oliver se détacha de moi, se tournant vers Lance non sans aborer un regard plus … neutre.

- Detective Lance déclara-t-il simplement.

- Mr Queen pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas prendre, je sais pas, un café ? Je dois avoir une conversation avec Melle Smoak en privée.

Oliver acquiesça et se leva de sa chaise pour rejoindre le couloir, suivit de Diggle. Bien sûr. Lance ne me parlerai que si nous étions seuls. Mentionner The Hood devant Oliver était impossible. « Si seulement il savait » pensais-je.

Dés qu'Oliver et Diggle furent sortis, Lance s'approcha de moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Heureux de voir que vous vous portez mieux, Melle Smoak. Je suis passé quelques jours plus tôt mais... Vous n'étiez pas au mieux de votre forme me dit-il en désignant le lit de la main.

J'hocha la tête et lui demanda innocemment

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Détective ?

- Oui, euh... Notre...ami commun est passé me rendre une petite visite, directement chez moi cette fois-ci.

Je fis mine d'être surprise et le laissais continuer.

- Il m'a demandé de...vous communiquer les vidéos des caméras de surveillance déclara-t-il en même temps qu'il sortait un ordinateur du sac qu'il avait en main avant de le déposer sur le coin du lit. « Bien sûr, nous n'avons jamais eu cette conversation. Je pourrais perdre mon boulot si quelqu'un venait à apprendre que je donne des informations à la complice de Robin des Bois.

- Quelle conversation ? Répondis-je avec un sourire qu'il me rendit.

- Quoi que vous cherchez, j'espère que vous le trouverez. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide ou si...notre Robin des Bois nationale a besoin de renfort .

- Je le ferais. Merci.

Dés que Lance fut parti, je saisis l'ordinateur pour visionner les vidéos. Dieu merci je retrouvais un ordinateur, bien que celui là n'avait rien à voir avec les miens. Je fus vite rejoint par Diggle et Oliver qui se placèrent de chaque côté du lit tandis que je me concentrais sur l'écran. Des images et encore des images. Toutes semblables ou presque. Ce fut au moment où je commençais à me dire qu'on ne trouverais rien que je _le_ vis sur l'écran. Dégageant ma main rapidement pour mettre l'image sur pause, je me redressai et approchai mon visage de l'écran pour confirmer mes craintes. Je restais sans rien dire quelques secondes, avant qu'Oliver ne pose sa main contre la mienne, inquiet. Il avait observé l'écran mais n'y voyant pas ce que j'y voyais et ne comprenant sans doute pas ce qui m'alertait en ce moment, il se pencha pour croiser mon regard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Felicity ?


End file.
